civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ethan A. Hitchcock (general)
|died= |placeofbirth= Vergennes, Vermont |placeofdeath= Sparta, Georgia |placeofburial= West Point Cemetery, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Ethan Allen Hitchcock |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= 1817-1855; 1862-1867 |rank= Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Ethan Allen Hitchcock (May 18, 1798 – August 5, 1870) was a career United States Army officer and author who had War Department assignments in Washington, D.C., during the American Civil War, in which he served as a major general. Early life Hitchcock was born in Vergennes, Vermont, grandson of American Revolutionary War hero General Ethan Allen. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1817 (17th out of 19) and was commissioned a third lieutenant in the U.S. Artillery. From 1829 to 1833, he served as commandant of cadets at West Point and achieved the rank of the lieutenant colonel in the 3rd U.S. Infantry by 1842 in command of Fort Stansbury.Hitchcock, Ethan Allen, Croffut, William Augustus, Fifty years in camp and field: diary of Major-General Ethan Allen Hitchcock, U.S.A., G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1909. He served in the Seminole War in Florida, in the Pacific Northwest, and in the Mexican-American War, where he served as Gen. Winfield Scott's inspector general in the march on Mexico City. He received a brevet promotion to colonel for Contreras and Churubusco and to brigadier general for Molino del Rey. In 1851 became the colonel of the 2nd U.S. Infantry. From 1851 to 1854 he commanded the Pacific Division and then the Department of the Pacific. In October, 1855, he resigned from the Army following a refusal by Secretary of War Jefferson Davis to extend a four-month leave of absence that he had requested for reasons of health. He moved to St. Louis, Missouri, and a presumed retirement, occupying himself with writing and studies of general literature and philosophy. Civil War After the start of the Civil War, Hitchcock applied to return to the service, but was rejected. It was only after the intervention of his former general, Winfield Scott, that he was commissioned a major general in the U.S. Army and became special adviser to the Secretary of War from February 17, 1862. From March 17 to July 23, 1862, he served as the chairman of the War Board, the organization that assisted President Abraham Lincoln and Secretary of War Edwin M. Stanton in the management of the War Department and the command of the Union armies during the period in which there was no general-in-chief. (Maj. Gen. George B. McClellan had been relieved of his responsibilities as general-in-chief and Maj. Gen. Henry W. Halleck had not yet replaced him.) He sat on the court-martial of Maj. Gen. Fitz John Porter which convicted the general of disobedience and cowardice. From November 1862 through the end of the war, he served as Commissioner for Prisoner of War Exchange, and then Commissary-General of Prisoners until 1867. Postbellum life Hitchcock was mustered out of the volunteer service in 1867 and moved to Charleston, South Carolina, then to Sparta, Georgia. He died in Sparta, and is buried in West Point National Cemetery, New York. Contributions to alchemy studies and Jungian psychology Known as the "Pen of the Army," Ethan Allen Hitchcock was recognized by his contemporaries as an avid reader of philosophy and a published scholar. By the time of his death, Hitchcock had amassed a large private library of philosophical texts, including over 250 volumes on the subject of alchemy. This collection was widely regarded as one of the finest private holdings of rare alchemical works and is preserved by St. Louis Mercantile Library at the University of Missouri-St. Louis. Through Remarks upon Alchemy and the Alchemists and other writings, Hitchcock argued that the alchemists were actually religious philosophers writing in symbolism. In Problems of Mysticism and its Symbolism, the Viennese psychologist Herbert Silberer credited Hitchcock with helping to open the way for his explorations of the psychological content of alchemy. Hitchcock was a Rosicrucian and a member in Washington D. C. club along with Lincoln.Clymer, R. Swinburne The Book of Rosacruciae, vol. II p. 134, The Philosophical Publishing Co., 1947 Musical collection The Major-General also played the flute and amassed a sizable collection of flute music. In the 1960s, almost one hundred years after his death, part of Hitchcock's personal music collection was discovered in Sparta, Georgia. This collection, which consists of 73 bound volumes and approximately 200 loose manuscripts, currently resides in the Warren D. Allen Music Library at Florida State University. Included in this collection are works by some of the general's contemporaries, music manuscripts handwritten by Hitchcock himself, and items of personal correspondence. The library's acquisition of these materials was celebrated in 1989 by a recital given by F.S.U. flute students and attended by several of Hitchcock's descendants. Selected works * Remarks upon Alchemy and Alchemists (published in 1857) * Christ the Spirit (1861) * The Story of the Red Book of Appin (1863) * Spenser's Poem (1865) * Remarks on the Sonnets of Shakespeare (1867) * Fifty Years in Camp and Field (posthumous, 1909) * A Traveler in Indian Territory: The Journal of Ethan Allen Hitchcock, Late Major-General in the United States Army (posthumous, 1930) See also * List of American Civil War generals Notes References * Eicher, John H., and David J. Eicher. Civil War High Commands. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J. Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1964. ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. External links * Military biography of Ethan Allen Hitchcock at Corpus Christi public library * Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture - Hitchcock, Ethan Allen Category:1798 births Category:1870 deaths Category:United States Army generals Category:Union Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Commandants of the Corps of Cadets of the United States Military Academy Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery de:Ethan A. Hitchcock (General) sv:Ethan A. Hitchcock (general)